Learning the Truth
by 4everMagic
Summary: When Dasiy goes missing, Blane in called back to help Rose, Carrie and Oscar find her. But what happens when they find out more then they bargained for.
1. Bellatrix

**this is my idea please tell me what you think**

**I do not own Harry Potter or MI High  
**

"Where is it." Daisy grumbled as she searched though her room. The room was an complete mess. Like she cared anywhere. Once she was finished collecting everything that she need she would be gone to begin her life on the run. It wouldn't be long before Death Eater found her if she stayed. She had plan though, Daisy was going to track down the Order of the Phoenix and get protection from them. After all she was muggleborn they had to protect her.

It had been 6 months since Daisy said goodbye to MI9 along with Blane, Rose and Lenny. As well as one and a half years since she left the Hogwarts Castle.

Daisy rumpled though her bag. It was only one small purse but thankful Hermione had taught Daisy how to add a undetectable expected charm. She had parked her wand, a few spell books, a pair of share clothes and the invisibility clock she had made when she was thirteen and the charmed coin Hermione had given her in her third year while she was part of DA. For some reason she felt as if she would need it in the future yet she could explain why.

Suddenly the door of her door busted open and slammed against the wall. Daisy span around and thurned to face a witch. The witch entered the room. She was tall. Her long tangeled hair was black and her eyes dark. She wore tight fitting clothing made from black leather. Sheb was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Daisy backed up against the wall. She slipped her purse into her pocket and hopping Bellatrix hasn't seen it as well as would not find it. But she knew she was going to wish she was dead after Bellatrix was finished with her.

**Please Review  
~Rachel~**


	2. Who is missing?

**A/N so it has been so long I wrote two chapters in my notebook and couldn't be stuffed typing them up. Also I had dance camp, so much fun they had the BEST EVER FOOD. That the only reason I went for the food.**

_One week later_

Rose, Carrie and Oscar hurried to the store room. As usual Frank had called them. "Imagine what our mission could be" Carrie said happily as they walked into the elevator.  
"Welcome agents" Frank said to them as they arrived. "People in MI9 have started to disappear, you need to find out why, who taking them and where they are being taken."  
"Yes" cried Carrie as she excitedly began jumping in the air, like a girl who had way to much sugar "we will be like the people in NCIS, Bones,CSI, Castle…" she was now aware that the other where staring at her "What" asked Carrie "I love those shows"  
"But Carrie" Rose started "Bones, NCIS, CSI and Castle work at murders not people missing"  
"No need to point that out" Carrie grumbled.

"You won't be doing this mission by yourself though" Frank started again "An ex-agent will join you"

The lift opened and out step a boy  
"Blane" cried Rose as she hugged her old partner.  
"This is agent Blane" Frank told them "Blane this is Carrie and Oscar"

Carrie flipped though the picture of the missing people on the computer. One of the pictures caught Blane's eye "Wait go back to the one before"  
The picture was of none other Daisy Miller

"Daisy missing" said Rose

**DADA  
~Rachel~**


	3. Where is she?

**Hey People this next chapter if you think it too short I'm sorry. I wrote this chapter in my A5 notebook it 2 pages so it going to be short just to warn you and it a really good chapter so I'm not going to change it just to make it longer OK**

Harry yawned as he lay down in his chair. He was at Bill and Fleur's house with Ron, Hermione, Dean and Luna. Ollivander was upstairs recovering. "Any news from Daisy yet" Hermione asked Dean. Dean had sent Daisy a letter a week ago warning her of Death Eaters.

"She hasn't replied yet" Dean told Hermione

Harry tried to remember the last time he had seen Daisy. It was at Fred and George Joke shop before six year when Daisy had told them she was leaving Hogwarts to become a muggle spy. But wait Harry thought he had seen Daisy after that at Bill and Fleur's wedding

*Flashback*

Harry was standing outside of the group of dancing. The polyjuice portion still hadn't worn off but Luna had just picked him out of the crowd. "Hey Harry" a voice said. Harry turned around Daisy was standing behind him.

"How did you know it was me" he asked "was it something to do with that I have some wired expression that what Luna said"

"Trust her to know that" Daisy laughed "Lupin told me you when the one we curly hair"

Harry nodded not only had Daisy been a part of DA she was also a member of the order of the Phoenix "How is it being a muggle spy?" Harry asked

"It was fun but that is over now" she told him "I've have been resigned but I not going to do it. I'm just going to quit"

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts?"

"I was going to nut now that Dumbledore is dead it isn't safe for muggleborns like me" Daisy told him "are you?"

Harry shock his head "No Dumbledore left me a task that I need to complete"

"Good luck with that" Daisy told him "I'm going to find Ellie"

And with that she disappear into the crowd as quickly as she appeared

*End of Flashback*

"We need to find Daisy" Hermione told them

**There are now a lot of question that need answering how did Daisy become a member of the Order of the Phoenix who we find her first Carrie, Oscar, Rose and Blane or Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna and Dean(and some added people), what house was Daisy in and most immortally who is Ellie. If you think you know the answers to these question and many more, press the very pretty button and leave a review/comment/ whatever you what to call it.**

**~Rachel~**


	4. Ellie

**Thanks to Felling Cross Today for reviewing my last chapter. Before I start this chapter I just what to tell you this isn't going to be a Daisy/Blane story. Yes, I am a fan of Daisy and Blane but not for this story, maybe at the end. On with the story,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mi High or Harry Potter (I wish) but I do own this story line and Ellie.**

Ellie hurried thought the country side to Bill and Fleur's place. Her long blond hair and blue eyes had cause a lot of people to stare at her. She was told a lot about how pretty they were but to tell you the truth Ellie wish she didn't have them. Her blond made her look like her hated cousin, Draco Malfoy. Ellie was a Black through her mother side of the family but her dad was a muggle. What many people don't know is Ellie mum, Evangeline Black had actually been in Slytherin but after Hogwarts she change her mind about muggle and muggleborns after she fell in love with one of them. This causes the fell out for her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was never happy with Evangeline choice. Ellie discover just how much Bellatrix hated her father when she was six. Ellie witness something that showed her just how bad Bellatrix was, Ellie watch Bellatrix kill her father. Bellatrix visit often after this hoping that Ellie would join her side. Bellatrix never gave up until Ellie was placed into Ravenclaw. Ellie could still remember what the sorting hat had said.

*Flashback*

"Cornwell Eleanorra"

Ellie slowly climbed up towards the stool. Before the hat was placed on her head she looked back to Daisy who was standing back in the crowd. Daisy smiled at her and mouthed good luck and then it was dark.

"hmmmm" said the hat "tricking you're a Black"

"You can't pick your family" Ellie told the hat

"You don't acted like a Black though, your brave maybe Gryffindor yet you're the brightest child I have ever sorted ever brighter then that Hermione Granger girl you belong in RAVENCLAW"

With that the hat was removed from her head and she ran over to the Ravenclaw table. After the feast when the perfect where leading them back to their common room Malfoy pulled her back "you do know Bellatrix isn't doing to be happy right" he asked her

"Yes I do" Ellie told him "let her me mad for all I care" and with that Ellie ran to catch up with the others"

*End of Flashback*

No one really understanding how much Ellie hated Bellatrix not even Sirius did. Sirius death made Ellie hate Bellatrix more. Harry and Neville both hated Bellatrix but that was different they won't relation to her. Not even Ellie best friend, Daisy, understood but she did try.

Rose and Blane both though they knew Daisy, but really they didn't know her. They didn't know the real her, and they were going to get a real shock.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Rose, Blane, Oscar and Carrie began working out why the people disappeared**

**~Rachel~**


	5. Finding the clues

**Hey my faithful readers I been away all weekends so that why it's such a late update. I'm going back to school tomorrow :( **

Carrie search through the files on the computer. To tell you the truth she did hate computers but there was nothing else that she could do. But there was no connection between all the people who had been kidnapped, expects that they all and a point went to some school called Hogwarts. But when Carrie clicked on that it just went to some page with was so classified the not even Frank could get into it. The lift opened as Frank stepped out "Oscar I have a job for you." He said

"What?" asked Oscar

"There are two people up in Mr. Flatly office they can't be older then 17, I want you to find out what they want"

"What that got to do with our mission?" asked Carrie

"Nothing" said Frank "But they might be SKUL agents"

"I get on it" Oscar told Frank.

Oscar hurried to Mr. Flatly office, Oscar hid behind the door. Inside with Miss King and Mr. Flatly were a girl and a boy. "Your names" asked Miss King.

They looked at each other before replying "Hermione Granger" the girl said

"Ron Weasley" said the boy

"Hermione that my name too" Miss King told her. Hermione tried to smile, but Ron hid a laugh.

"What are you here for" asked Mr. Flatly

"Where looking for our friend" Hermione told him "her name is Daisy Miller"

Oscar gasped their moved closer to the door. "I'm sorry" Miss King said "But Daisy left this school 6 months ago"

Hermione and Ron looked disappointed "thank-you for your help" Ron said. Oscar hurried away as Hermione and Ron left Mr. Flatly office. Oscar ran to HQ.

_Back at HQ_

5 minutes after Oscar had left; the lift opened again and out stepped "Lenny" said Rose

"Hello Rose" Lenny said "I've come to see how you are doing"

"Their no connection between them" Carrie told Frank "expert that they all went to this school called Hogwarts"

Lenny turned pale as Carrie said Hogwarts. Before Rose could ask anything, Oscar came through the lift. "What did they say" Blane asked

"They were looking for daisy" Oscar told them

Anyone looked at him.

"Did they tell you what their names where"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione… I forgotten her last name" Oscar told them

"…Hermione Granger" mummer Lenny

"Yea that was her name" Oscar said "wait how do you know her name"

"I meet her" Lenny told them "her and Ron they went to Hogwarts with Daisy. Great kids they were. It time I left" with that Lenny walked out

"Is it just me" Rose said "But does Lenny know more than he is telling us."

"That where I know her from" Carrie cried

"I'm lost" Oscar told her

"I knew Daisy from somewhere I just could work out where." Carrie told them

"Then where do you know her from?" asked Blane

"She went to my primary school" Carrie told him

"Let me guess" Rose started "she was the most popular girl their"

"No" said Carrie "even I was more popular then Daisy"

"What?" asked Rose and Blane

"Yea, she had no friends" Carrie told them "no one wanted to be her friend; they said she was too stuck up. But that was an excused. Wired things happen around Daisy. If you were mean to her you end up hurt yet she laid hands on anyone."

**That the end of this chapter. The next chapter will take a while because I going to have school work to do.**

**~Rachel~**


	6. We will find her

**Once again thanks to the faithful readers, who reviewed last chapter**

Ellie sat on of the arm chairs at Bill and Fleur's house; she was with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny. "So we all think Daisy is at the Malfoy Manor" Hermione said

Ginny turned to Ellie "Are you sure she would be there" Ginny asked

"Yes" Ellie told her "if she was take by Bellatrix she would be there and if she was take by anyone else she would be dead,"

"But why would Bellatrix take Daisy?" asked Fred

"Because she muggleborns" Dean told him. At that monition the door opened, behind it was…

"Uncle Lenny" said Ellie

"How did you know we were here?" Hermione asked

"Molly told me" Lenny said "Now to why I'm here, Daisy old team of Spies know that she be kidnap and right know are getting really close to working out that wizards exists."

"What do we do?" Luna asked

"Find Daisy before they do" Lenny told them

"Why don't you do it?" Fred asked

Lenny glared at him "in case you forgotten I'm a squib, I can't use magic"

"Oh I did forget" Fred told him

"You know what you have to do" Lenny asked.

"Yes" they chorused

"Good" and with that Lenny left.

**A/N: what will happen next? Review if you think you know.**

**~Rachel~**


	7. We are going to do it anyway

**A/N: Hey it been a while since I updated I know but here it is**

"Argents I have news for you" Frank told the team "we have been dropped from the finding Daisy mission"

"What?" yelped Carrie

"But we are so close to solving it" Rose complained

"This is unfair" Blane told Frank

"I know" Oscar agreed

"It's out of my hands" Frank told them with that he left the four argent to work out what to do next.

"I don't care what Franks said we are going to find Daisy" Blane told them

"I'll help you" Carrie told him

"Me too" Rose added

"And me" Oscar told them

"So here's the plan…" Rose told them

**Nothing really stops these kids. I Have EXAMS on Friday **

**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	8. Daisy's house and the Letter

**Can someone please review this chapter no one reviewed my last two chapters :(**

Carrie, Rose, Oscar and Blane stood outside Daisy house.

"That her house" Rose said in shock.

"When you said it was big a didn't think it would be that big" Carrie added

"I know" Oscar agreed

"While I told you she was rich" Blane told them,

"Lets go inside" Rose told them. The four of them had already gone to all of the other missing people house.

Carrie knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Their no one home" Carrie told them, as she opened the door. Inside the house looked like no one had been there in mouths. The four of them found Daisy room. "Guys" started Rose as they searched the room "It's as if they just left the house"

"Rose…" Oscar started as he opened the closet "you might what to see this" inside the closet was a uniform the same as the other uniforms at all the other missing people's house. Expert Daisy tie was red and gold **(she is in Gryffindor! I know I said that she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor but I changed my mind.)**

"They all went to the same school" Oscar said

"I told you that before" Carrie told him

Rose glared around the room she notice a letter on the bed. It had been opened then forced back into the envelope. Rose walked towards it and picked it up. On the front was written to Daisy Miller but there was no address. Rose opened the letter and read what was inside.

_To Daisy_

_I sorry that it is this late seen my last letter. I was surprised you didn't return to Hogwarts, but then again I didn't go back ether. It too dangerous now for us muggleborns now._

_Oh I just remembered why I'm writing this, Bellatrix Lestange held Luna, Ollivander (the wand marker), some goblin (forgot his name) and me in the basement of the Malfoy manor (that's Malfoy parents house) Harry, Ron and Hermione saved us. _

_Looked out for Bellatrix she hates all muggleborns but I think she hates you the most because your friends with Ellie._

_Your friend and Dumbledore army's member_

_Dean Thomas_

"Blane, Carrie, Oscar come read this" Rose told them. She handed the letter to Blane.

"Do you get it" Blane asked Rose once he had finished reading the letter and had passed it to Carrie

"I think it ridden in code" Rose told him "But I think we need to find this Bellatrix, she has Daisy and maybe the others too"

**They just can't believe wizards are real, sad. NOW REVIEW**


	9. Story so far

**Hey People, I'm still waiting for those review anyone.**

Ellie, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George had planned their rescue mission for Daisy, while Carrie, Blane, Oscar and Rose had found out the address of Malfoy Manor. Both teams had come so close to saving her, but who will save her first find out in the next chapter.

**Coming soon. Vote on my new pole. **


	10. Malfoy Manor

**A/N:-hey everyone I know it has been I while I had exams, and I wrote this story in my note book it was so long. It what a few of you wanted, a long chapter :) ]:). The poll is closed Team Muggles: 4, Team Wizards: 5 who will win? TEAM MUGGLES good job for the 4 people who got it right.**

Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Blane stood outside Malfoy Manor.

"We're really doing this?" Carrie asked

"Yes" Rose told them "we came to do this we are going to finish it" Rose lifted her hand to open though gate but before she could reached it the gate opened itself. She jumped back in shock behind the gate stood a woman. "Bellatrix would like to see you" She told them. The spies followed her into the house if you would call it that. It was HUGH. "Did Bellatrix kidnap you too?" Blane asked

"No" the woman told them "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix is my sister" she lead them into a room.

"Hello Muggles" a voice said the spies turned around, behind them was another woman. She had long black hair the fell in curls. There was something about her which made her look mean they knew this was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"So Muggles are you looking for your mudblood friend, Daisy Miller?" Bellatrix said. She looked to her left. Rose gasped in shock; on Bellatrix's left was Daisy. But she looked so different. Daisy hair which she had once been so proud of was streaked with blood. Her thin face was coved in cuts. Her left arm was coved in dry blood while her right arm was still dripping with blood. Her wrist were held back with was surprised how she was still alive that how much blood Daisy was covered in.

"We're here to save you" Blane told her

"You shouldn't have come" Daisy told them "You don't belong here, get out while you still can"

"What do you mean we don't belong here?" Oscar asked.

"Hasn't she told you?" Bellatrix question

"Told us want" demanded Rose

Bellatrix chucked "Miller like we is a witch"

The colour drained from Rose's face, "There is no such thing as magic" she slurred

Bellatrix laughed long and cold "I guess you never told them, if you weren't mudblood maybe you could have joined us"

Daisy stared at her "I would never join you and your murderous cult" Daisy sneered at her

Bellatrix answered in range and grabbed Daisy by her neck and lifted her up while she placed her knife under Daisy chin "you filthy little mudblood" she screamed

"What's a mudblood" Carrie asked "and what a muggle"

"A muggle is someone like you" Bellatrix told her as she dropped Daisy. Daisy fell with a thud on the cold hard floor. "I non wizard or witch. And a mudblood is someone like her." She looked at Daisy as she said that "born to muggle parent yet is a witch. Mudblood will one day bring the end to us"

"Only you think that" Daisy told her "others don't. When will you finally see it muggleborns are the same as everyone else"

"You're wrong" Bellatrix hissed

"We will get you for this" Blane yelled at her

"How?" Bellatrix asked "you're not going anywhere" she waved her walked and a bunch of chains came out from the walls around them. "Draco, take Miller back down to the dungeons" she aid

"Yes aunt Bellatrix" the tall blond boy who had been hiding in the shadows said. He moved to Daisy side "I'm sorry" he told her

"It's a bit too late for that" Daisy glared at him "after what you did to me and people like me." Draco gulped.

"Aunt Bellatrix I'm back" a voice said. Bellatrix turned around quickly. A small blond girl stood behind her no older then fifteen.

"Ellie" yelled Daisy happily

"Eleanorra how good to see you" Bellatrix smiled

"Don't try and be nice to me after all you have done for me" Ellie told her "let Daisy go"

"Eleanorra no matter how smart you are you will never win by yourself" Bellatrix laughed

Ellie smiled "I know that why I brought friends" she turned behind her "hurry up guys." Two ginger haired boys appeared beside her with a loud BANG. "Really Fred and George use Apparition now" she told them.

"Better late than never, don't you think Ellie" one of the twins told her. Behind them a red-haired girl, I blond dreamy looking girl, an African-America boy and a cubby sort of boy walked behind them. Bellatrix laughed harder "you bring mudblood and three blood traitors with you"

"DON'T CALL US BLOOD TRADIORS" the three red haired yelled

"You forgot about me" the cubby boy said stepping forward.

"Neville Longbottom" Bellatrix said "I remember your parents sad what happened to them"

"YOU DID THAT TO THEM" Neville screamed at her "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT"

"Neville" Ellie said stepping forward "calm down" she then turned to Bellatrix "the only person who hates you more than Neville is me"

"What did I do to you" Bellatrix asked her, her voice fill of mocking

"You killed my father" Oscar, Rose, Carrie and Blane stared in shock.

"Are you sure, people tell lies" Bellatrix mocked

"I watch you do it" Ellie told her, Ellie eyes were filling with tears.

"He was a muggle, a bad influence on you it was a good thing you saw what happens to people like that" Bellatrix told her

"I WAS SIX" Ellie cried

"Your point?" Bellatrix asked

"You killed Sirius as well" Ellie sobbed "and wasn't he your cousin"

"Traitor to the Black name more like it" Bellatrix told her

"What about Tonks, Andromeda and my mother, would you kill them if you had the chance?" Ellie asked

"Their all traitors as well" Bellatrix told her

"What about your brother?" Ellie asked "Lenny"

"WHAT?" yelled Blane, Rose, Carrie and Oscar

"Lenny is no brother of mine" Bellatrix yelled

"Why because he is a Squid or because he disagrees with you?" Ellie asked

"In case you have forgotten Eleanorra you are still a Black if you like it or not you can't change that." Bellatrix told her

"You can't pick your family" Ellie told her "but I can pick who I am and I am nothing like you"

"Were here for Daisy" the red-haired girl told her

"Well blood-traitor why would I let her free" Bellatrix asked

"My name is Ginny not blood traitor" The red-haired Girl hissed

"Ginny Weasley, after all" Bellatrix mocked, Ginny stood her ground. "Weasleys, almost as low as mudblood and so easy to spot, red-hair freckles and hand-me down clothes. At least I hear one of you isn't like that what was his name, Percy Weasley"

"He is no brother of our" one of the twins said

"George" Ellie said "were here for daisy"

The other twin, Fred, step forward "He was always the perfect kid, why can't you be more like Percy"

"Percy would never do everything like that" Ginny imitated

"Take a leaf out of your brother's book" George joined in

"Then what did he do" Fred contrite "betrayed us"

"Guys where here to save Daisy not talk about Percy" the African America boy spoke up. "Good thing Harry stayed at the house…"

"DEAN" the others yelled

"So you know where Potter is" Bellatrix smiled evilly

"We weren't supposed to talk her that" the dreamy blond said

"I know Luna I didn't mean to" Dean told her

Bellatrix mumbled a spell under her breath the same on she had just used on the spies. The wizards all expert for Neville found themselves chained against the wall their walls fell to the ground"

"Crucio" Bellatrix yelled her wand pointed at Neville. Neville fell to the ground screaming in pain "Tell me where Potter is"

"Never" Neville screamed though the pain

"Have you forgotten what happen to your parents after I used this curse on them" Bellatrix laughter

"EXPELLIARMUS" a voice yelled. Bellatrix wand flew out of her hand and hit the wall. Daisy stepped out of the shadows, she had managed to free herself for the chains. "Leave my friends alone" Daisy told her. Daisy Helped Neville to his feet. "Thanks Daisy" he told her

"What are friends for" Daisy answered. Neville and Daisy freed the rest of their friends.

"Let save the muggles and go" Ginny told them as she walked over to the spies and freed them from the chains

"What about the other muggleborns" asked Daisy

"Fleur and Bill are freeing them now" Dean told her

"Everyone grabbed hold of me" Fred told them. The wizards did as they were told. Blane just stared in shock.

Daisy turned to him "take my hand unless you what to be left here" she said. The spies grabbed hold of Daisy

"Everyone ready?" Fred asked

"Yes" they all answered and they disappeared with a loud BANG.

**IT finally finished being typed up. HARRY POTTER PART TWO COMES OUT IN 9 DAYS YAY.**


	11. answers

**Sorry for the delay I wrote this ages ago, I just forget to put it up. Back in chapter three I wrote so question that will be answers in the other chapter. Here are the final answers (WILL NOT BE CHANGED AGAIN)**

**How did Daisy become a member of the Order of the Phoenix? **Daisy joined the Order of the Phoenix though Ellie.

**Who we find her first Carrie, Oscar, Rose and Blane or Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna and Dean(and some added people)? **READ THE LAST CHAPTER

**What house was Daisy in? **Gryffindor (she was going to be in Ravenclaw, but I changed my mind.)

**Who is Ellie? **Ellie is the Niece of Narcissia, Bellatrix, Lenny and Andromeda. Cousin of Draco and Tonks. She thinks blood status doesn't matter. And has photographic memory (never forgets a thing). Want help on your homework, ask Ellie she will give you a textbook answer =D

**Now for the new questions Why did Daisy became a spy, what will happen to the spies, can they help Harry with his final task and what does Colin Creevy have to do with all of this.**

**Coming soon (I'm writing it now)**


	12. Explanations

**Hey guys I finally finished this chapter. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes blame my beta reader Cerulean Leader.**

**Chapter 12- Explanations**

With a popping sound the group appeared in the house

"Where are we?" Rose asked

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place" Daisy said "Wait… I though the Death Eaters knew about this place"

"They do" Ginny responded

"Then why are we here?" She asked

"We're here because they finished searching this place months ago" The dreamy blonde told them.

"We just need a safe place until it is safer so we can move you guys across to Aunt Muriel's place" The twin who still had an ear informed them

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Daisy questioned

"They're safe" Ginny told her "For now"

"You must be the spies" Dean said as he turned to Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Blane

"How do you know about that?" Daisy asked "Only the Order of the Phoenix knew, and you weren't ever in that!"

"Lenny told us, when he found out our plans to rescuers you" the chubby boy answered.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ellie Cornwell."

"Luna Lovegood," the other blonde said

"Neville Longbottom," the cubby boy grinned

"Fred Weasley," said one of the twins (the one with an ear)

"George Weasley," the other twin said (the one without an ear)

"Dean Thomas."

"Rose."

"Carrie."

"Oscar."

"Blane."

"What is going on?" Oscar asked.

"We're at war…" Dean said, his face grimacing.

"WHAT?" The spies exclaimed.

"Ellie," Fred started "you're the best at explaining things."

"Okay," Ellie started "well, basically sixteen years ago You-Know-Who…"

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Rose asked

"A very bad wizard," Fred said, "we don't speak his name."

"As I was saying," Ellie countered "You-Know-Who was in the height of his power. No one could stop him, if you got in his way he would kill you. He travelled to the Potters. He killed Lily and James Potter, but he couldn't kill their son. Harry was one at the time. You-Know-Who had killed lots of powerful wizards and witches but he couldn't kill this small boy. Harry is the only person known to survive the Killing Curse, he is known as the Boy-Who-Lived. You-Know-Who became neither dead nor alive, he was something in between. Three years ago he came back."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Blane asked.

"You-Know-who wants to destroy muggles and muggleborns," Luna told them

"But aren't Rose, Oscar, Blane and I muggles?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, they would kill you if they could." Neville told them "No where is safe anymore."

**The spies now know the truth but will they be able to deal with what they have learned**

**~Rachel~**


	13. The Plan

**Authors note: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote a chapter for this story. DON'T KILL ME.**

**Ch 13 the plan**

(A few weeks later)

"Ok" Ellie told her friends Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, Daisy, Dean, Carrie, Blane and Rose. The reason in which Neville was missing from the group was that he had returned to Hogwarts so he could lead their rebel group still at school. "Here is the plan" Ellie continued "Fred, George you will apparate with Rose. you will leave at any time before midnight. Luna and Ginny you will take the muggle way with Carrie. Want I mean by that is take the train or bus. you will leave straight away. Lastly Dean, Daisy and me will take Blane via broomsticks and we will leave at 10 pm"  
"Wait... I get to ride a BROOMSTICK!" Blane gasped.  
"Isn't that what I just said" Ellie complained.  
"AWESOME" Blane piped.  
"Why don't we all apparate?" Fred asked his voice filled with confusion.  
"Because it will be better if we all go different ways" Ellie informed he with a mocking tone as she had gone though this all before.  
"Let's get going" Dean announced.

* * *

Carrie, Ginny and Luna left the house right away. "Kings cross is this way" Ginny announced as she pointed in the direction. "It all long walk though."  
"We can take a bus though" Carrie added.  
"Ginny and I grow up in magic family we don't know how to take buses." Luna confessed.  
Carrie smiled at the two of them. "Well court your blessing. You have me"

* * *

Dean, Daisy and Ellie lead Blane down on to the street. Each of them was holding a broomstick. The only light in the street was coming from the nearby lampposts.

"So Blane this is how you ride a broom." Dean explained as he showed Blane the correct way to mount the broomstick.

After five minters of flying Blane question "How do I work this thing again" as he attempted to control the broom.  
"You're trying too hard" Daisy told him. "relax"  
"You have to lean in the direction you in which you what to go" Dean told him  
"It's not that hard" Ellie added  
"Ellie just because you a good at everything does mean you can rub it in" Daisy scolded. "Also one of the main reason for you being so awesome at everything is for you photographic memory."  
"You have photographic memory" Blane gasped.  
"I do and it is awesome never have to study for exams" Ellie admitted.

"Can I just asked do you witches and wizards you broomstick for anything other then travelling" Blane wounded.  
"Actually we have a national stop called Quidditch which is played on broomsticks" Dean informed him.  
"Why am I not a wizard" Blane grumbled.

* * *

"Are we ever going to leave soon" Rose asked the twins. It was reaching eleven.  
"Chill Rose we have a hour" Fred told Rose.  
Rose just glared at him in response.  
"Fred we should start heading out" George agred.  
"Fine" Fred growled. "Grab hold"  
Rose grabbed Fred's arm as he and George yelled together "Aunt Muriel's House"

* * *

As Daisy, Dean, Ellie and Blane neared 'aunt' Muriel's house, Daisy yelped "It's Mrs. Weasley" Sure another Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them  
"Daisy, dean, Ellie it is so good to see you" She said.  
"You to Mrs. Weasley" Daisy told  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Blane. "You must be Blane, come inside. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Carrie and Rose will be there waiting for you."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Blane replied.

"Daisy have you heard from Colin Creevy." Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Not since a few weeks after Hogwarts. Why?" Daisy asked.  
"He has gone missing." Mrs. Weasley told them "We think he is dead."

**DADADADA cliff hanger**

**~Rachel~**


	14. What the hell is a Gryffindor?

**Hey guys. Yes I am still alive. This story will be finished. It has like ten more chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or M.I High. (I also do not own A Very Potter Musical or Sequel)**

**Chapter 14- What the hell is a Gryffindor.**

Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Blane sat outside 'Aunt' Muriel's house.  
"It still doesn't make sense," Rose complained "There is any scientific expiation to all of this."  
"Rose, they're witches and wizards. How do you expect, science to be able to explain this?" Oscar asked.  
Rose glared at him.  
"Why didn't she tell us?" Blane wondered "I mean we were her best friends."  
"She is not allowed to" Carrie told Blane "There is a wizard law preventing a wizards or witch from telling muggles about magic. Ellie told me"

"Lunch is ready!" A voice called catching the muggles off guard. It was Ellie. Suddenly Blane remember something,  
"Hey Ellie, who is Colin Creevey?" he asked.  
"Daisy ex-boyfriend" Ellie told them **(A/N didn't see that coming. Did you?)  
**"Really?" the spies gasped.  
"Yeah. He was a year above us at Hogwarts, same year as Ginny. A Gryffindor and muggleborn like Daisy. He has a younger brother Dennis, who is in the year below Daisy and me. Colin is obsessed with Harry and carries around his muggle camera everywhere." Ellie smiled at the old memories. "They went out during Daisy and my third year. When Daisy transfered they tried to make it work but they ended up drifting apart." Ellie explained.

"Ellie, what the hell is a Gryffindor" Carrie asked. **(A very Potter Musical reference) **  
Ellie gave her a wired look "oh sorry I forget you guys are muggles. At Hogwarts there are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Luna and I are Ravenclaws. Daisy, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George are all Gryffindors" Ellie explained.  
"How is your house chosen?" Oscar asked.  
"Well the four foundered of Hogwarts were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." Ellie informed them "Each one of the founders valued different things in students. Ravenclaw valued knowledge."

"Sounds just like you, Rose." Carrie smiled  
"Shut up Carrie" Rose hissed

"Gryffindor valued bravery. Slytherin valued the ambitions and cunning. It is also said that he hated muggles and muggleborns. Hufflepuff cared for all students but particularly valued those that were loyal."  
"So how is your house chosen?" Oscar asked again.  
Ellie glared at him. "Let me finish. On entering Hogwarts, the first years are sorted in to their houses by the sorting hat. The sorting hat can read your thoughts. It is also said that the sorting hat original belonged to Godric Gryffindor. So he sorts you into the right house." Ellie finished explaining

"I think I'm in Gryffindor!" Carrie announced.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter is coming soon it is official**

**~Rachel~**


	15. The Market Place

**I know it has been so long since I have uploaded a chapter. So to everyone who has not given up on this story yet. Thank you  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be making Albus Potter books and if I owned Mi High I would be filming the sixth season. But I don't own either. All I own is Ellie, the ideas, the plot and Mogscat.**

**Chapter 15 – The Market Place**

The days rolled by over the next few months. The spies had now gotten used to the idea that Daisy was a witch.

"Daisy, Ellie, Blane, Carrie, Oscar and Rose" Mrs. Weasley called one morning "Can you six go to the market and get some supplies." After collecting a shopping list and muggle money from Mrs. Weasley they set off to town.

Aunt Muriel's place was located outside of Mogscat so they had a while to walk.

Mogscat is a small town yet the market was extremely full. The scent of animals and fresh food was strongly in the air. It was loud from the sound of people yelling bargain prices.

"Come on" Ellie yelled at her friends "Let get all the things on this list"

They split up in different directions to buy everything they need.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Carrie asked.

"Yes it is" Rose replied as she checked anything against the list.

"I guess we can head back to Aunt Muriel's place now" Oscar told them.

"Daisy are you alright?" Blane asked her. Daisy was staring past them into the distance. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Wait a second" she told them as she ran in the direction she was staring at.

"What is she doing" Carrie asked.

"I don't know" Ellie told them. "Just follow her.

The six ran after Daisy as they pushed there way though the crowd.

Daisy looked around at all the people. She was so sure she had seen a familiar blonde boy in the crowd.

"Daisy" I voice said from behind her.h

Daisy turned to see the blonde boy. She smiled "Colin!" She cried as she hugged him.

"Daisy what is going on" Blane asked as they court up to her.

Daisy broke the hug with Colin.

"Colin" Ellie yelped as she saw he and hugged him.

"Good to see you too, Ellie" Colin laughed. He turned to the spies "Who are you?"

"Colin this is Carrie, Rose, Blane and Oscar. My muggle spy friends" Daisy explained. "Guys this is Colin Ceevey"

**So what do you think. Blane is going to get jealous, LOVE TRIANGLE. Vote on my new pole  
~Rachel~**


	16. Colin Creevey

**Hey, guys. I know this is a very short chapter but please bear with me. This story is more than half way finished I'm so proud.**

**Chapter 16- Colin Creevey**

"You're Colin Creevey!" Rose gasped.  
"But, I thought that Mrs Weasley said you were dead!" Carrie gasped as well.  
Colin turned to face Ellie and Daisy. "You thought I was dead!"  
"Yes." Daisy told him. "No one had heard from you in months and in case you have forgotten this is a very dangerous time for Muggleborns"  
"Well it seems you're very much alive," Ellie smirked.  
"Of course," Colin laughed. "Only you, Eleanorra Cornwell could make a joke at a time such as this!"  
That comment made Ellie smile more. "You know me so well, Colin Creevey." She laughed.

"Speaking of which have any of you seen Dennis?" Colin eagerly asked.  
Ellie smile dropped. "We hope he was with you"  
"He was but we got attacked by Death Eaters and I haven't seen he seen" Colin explained.  
"Well we haven't seen him even" Daisy informed him.

"Wait..." Oscar told them. "Who is Dennis?"  
Colin turned to face him, as he tried to fight back the tears he told Carrie, Rose, Oscar and Blane. "Dennis is my brother.

**Yet another cliff hanger for this story. I am mean.  
~Rachel~**


	17. Back to the House

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I have two weeks of school holidays now, my aim is to finish this story. Wish me luck  
Disclaimer: I still have not brought the rights to Harry Potter or MI High.**

**Chapter 17- Back to the House**

"Mrs Weasley" Ellie yelled as she ran towards Aunt Muriel's house.  
"What is it Ellie?" Mrs Weasley asked as she came out the frout door. She gasped as she noticed Colin. "Colin Creevey! Thank god we thought you had been captured or worse, dead!" She cried as she tightly hugged him.

Colin put on a weak smile. "Well I fine really." He explained.  
"Is Denis still coming?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
"No. We got separated." Colin explained yet again. "I don't know where Denis is."

"Well we will keep an eye out for him." Mrs Weasley informed the boy. "Come inside you must be freezing." She turned to look at Daisy, Carrie, Rose and Blane who were still holding the shopping bags. "Can you please bring them in dears" She asked.

"Sure Mrs Weasley" Ellie grinned. As she made her way inside with the others following close behind.

Mrs Weasley instructed Colin to take a seat on the large comfy couch before yelling "We have a new muggleborn reasirgnet"  
There was a loud noise as all the visitors of the house came to see who it was.

"Colin!" Ginny shrieked as she spotted her friend. She ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Ginny!" Colin yelped. "Your squashing me!"  
"Sorry." Ginny apologized as she pulled away from him. "It just I thought you were dead!"  
Colin gave her a weak smile. "I've been getting that a lot later!" he admitted.

"Were just glad you were one of the lucky ones" Dean confessed. "A lot of the people a traveled with were killed"  
"Welcome to our safe house of the Order of the Phoenix" Fred exclaimed.  
"We have been staition here for a while" Tonks mentianed.  
"Well is tough times now!" Kingleys reported.  
"Well we just need to stick together and pray we will make it out." Hagrid added.

"Hagrid I heard about your support Harry Potter Party. That was quite impressive" Colin piped.  
Hagrid beamed "Glad you feel that way"

"I word of advice" Lupin informed him. "Check chairs before you sit on them, beds before you sleep in them and basically ever object before you use it." He nodded toward the twins. "Because you have no idea what those to could have down to them."  
"Hey, we're not that bad" George proclaimed. He was just met with blank stares from everyone in the room. "Are we?"

**So what do you think? I am planing to wrap this story up soon with on a minimum of three chapters to go. Please vote on my pole!  
****~Rachel~**


	18. A talk

**It has been almost two years since I last updated this story. I am so sorry to anyone who is still reading this. I wrote this chapter ages ago but it was handwritten and a lost the loose leaf paper I wrote it on. The original chapter went differently and was a lot shorter. I actually like this version better. I was meaning to update a lot early but school work and stuff got in the way and I just never got around to doing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or M.I High I would not be writing fan fiction.**

**Chapter 18 - A talk**

Daisy sat alone outside Aunt Muriel's house Colin had been here for a week now. He had become friends with Blane, Carrie, Oscar and Rose quickly. Even Blane seem to like him. Still Daisy found it hard to be in the same room as him considering how they had left things.

"I though I would find you here" someone said. Daisy turned to see Colin walking towards her.

"Hi Colin" Daisy said weakly, as he sat beside her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a few minutes.

"I don't blame you" Colin said breaking the silence.

"For want" Daisy asked confused.

"Avoiding me" Colin replied. "We used to date it is awkward"

"It shouldn't be. We were friends before hand." Daisy told Colin as she turned to face him.

"I guess things will never really go back to the way they were" Colin told her.

The two teenagers went back to looking at the countryside in silence. It was Daisy who broke the silence this time by giggling. Colin looked at her in confusion.

"Do you remember the day we met, officially?" Daisy asked.

"How could I forget" Colin said before laughing along side her. "It was the day of the first task in the triwizard tournament and I was selling support Harry Potter badges."

Daisy laughed before saying. "I had slept in because my roommates had forgotten to wake me up. I ended up running from the dommantries all the way to the lake. I was so scared I was going to miss it."

"When you ran right in to me and cause me not only to fell over but to spill on the badges." Colin said smiling with every word.

"I felt so knocking you over when it happened" Daisy smiled.

"I know." Colin told her. "After all not only did you help me pick up all the badges you then help me sell them."

"That was a good day" Daisy said, smiling wide.

"A year later I asked you out" Colin grinned.

"No you didn't" Daisy exclaimed. "I asked you out first remember."

"I'm just messing with you" Colin said still grinning.

"Would we have last if I had stayed at Hogwarts?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know" Colin told her.

"I still love you Colin" Daisy told him. "I just need you to know that. A part of me will always love you. You were my first real love. It just I am not in love with you anymore. Sorry."

"What for?" Colin asked. "I love you too, and I also feel like a part of me always will, but I'm not in love with you anymore either."

"That a relief" Daisy smiled. "It just good to know we are on the same page."

"Once the war is over I am going back to Hogwarts" Colin told her.

"Same" Daisy add.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised" Dairy said.

"It just you loved being a spy. When Lenny gave you the opportunity you were so happy. I still remember you weekly letters and how happy you sounded. It is just surprising that you would give it up" Colin explained.

"You're right. I loved being a spy. It is just I'm a witch not a muggle and it time for we to return to Hogwarts. I also have missed a certain blonde ravenclaw who is my best friend. " Daisy explained.

"What about Blane?" Colin asked.

"What about him?" Daisy asked as she felt her checks turn pink.

"Don't play dumb with me" Colin told her. "I have seen the way you look at him. it the way Ginny looks at Harry, Ron looks at Hermione, Lupin looks and Tonks and how you used to look at me."

"I don't think he likes me back" Daisy told him.

Colin just laughed loudly.

"What" Daisy said confused "How is that funny?"

"I'm sorry" Colin said as he stopped laughing. "It is just that Blane loves you"

Daisy froze. "How can you tell." she asked.

Colin just smiled. "He looks at you the same way."

Suddenly Daisy felt her jeans pocket become very warm. Daisy fished into her pocket to pull out her DA coin. She look over at Colin to see he was holding his as well.

"Did yours change as well?" He asked.

Daisy looked at the Colin. "Colin it is today date" she exclaimed.

"We need to get inside and talk to the others" Colin said.


End file.
